1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is related to cabinets for dispensing deodorants and, more particularly, to tamper-resistant cabinets for dispensing deodorants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various types of cabinets have been developed for containing deodorants and odor counteractants. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,125,407 and 3,885,738.
One disadvantage with many cabinets known in the prior art has been that they can be readily opened so that the deodorant material is subject to unauthorized removal. While some cabinets have been said to be tamper-proof, they have been generally more complex and, therefore, more expensive to make and troublesome to use. Accordingly, there was a need in the prior art for an inexpensive cabinet that was tamper-resistant so as to protect the deodorant material from loss but that was simple to use and maintain.